creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Linkstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BenNasty (Talk) 09:59, 12 May 2011 The Blog of louis tillman No this is not based on a true story... just a tale from my fucked up mind lol warning please use your signature, and do not put Zelda with video games, because they are the same thing, we made the zelda Category to stop the mix up with video games, so please just put Zelda, if it is a zelda related story, I got in trouble for the same thing my first week here. Weirdozzy 17:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Put four Tildes at the end of your post, or clikc the Signature button after you are done typing. An no sorry I normally do not read BEN stories that are not written by Jadusable. I'll read yours though, Since you asked me so nicely ;) Weirdozzy 22:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes that is what they are but please put it at the END of your post Weirdozzy 01:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ....problem? Concerning you question Absolutely my dear child. As long as you don't claim it as you own OC than it's completely ok to add that pasta to the site, and, in fact, it is strongly supported by myself so long as the pasta is good lol. Love, mommy. [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 18:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) YOU LOSE You lose Odd But Cool 22:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Its official you have made friends with a Mew lover.That Turtle guy 00:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Why did you put me on an hour ban. What would you stay calm if your $500 cellphone burned. Besides, it's Johns fault because he put on a very high pitched noise and I dropped my cellphone. It's not my fault my ears are sensitive and I got really angry about dropping somehing very expensive into my fire place Its been over 30 minutes can you unban me? SuicuneofPain 01:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC)SuicuneofPain or also known as JermaineSuicuneofPain 01:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) LINK IT WONT ALLOW ME! Please lemme back on! I say im sorry and you ban me!? None540 10:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I just said im friggin SORRY!,i was angry i got over it. None540 10:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Nelfen was talking to me in PM and made me calmer,I am sorry. None540 10:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I guess subconsiously i was jealous that the guy who does drugs got to be an admin and not me... None540 10:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Doing drugs...not doing drugs. Drinking...not drinking. These matters never were nor ever will be a factor in choosing an admin or the like. Your personal opinions have clouded your judgement on this matter. ClericofMadness 12:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ....ill be on everything cyber,,,, link....i am a loser you dont have to be friends with me.... IM sorry for being so gross and all. can you pleasy give me another chance? 22:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC)lolster1 Link... I think i ruin the wiki for everybody... i just cant be a good person on the wiki... ;( uhh,who's that guy? ^ None540 10:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh boy...:I Kickbanned from chat 2 times in a row. This time I have no idea what the heck I even did wrong. I stoppedtalkinglikethis.jpg. I don't see what I could have done. Mind clearing this up for me? -- BlittleMcNilsen 03:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. My hour is up now. -- BlittleMcNilsen 04:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :( i wus doin g00d n u kicked me aaaaaaw! see u in a our ill be playin halo Yeah, can you possibly lern2/English language instead of n00bsp33k? Doesn't make you seem less of a troll. ClericofMadness 03:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) AVGNZero Link...it turns out AVGNZero ain't dead..he still has a back up account.... Nicka209 09:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hi! -TheToasterNess Bipolar ftw! High five I just got diagnosed three weeks ago! Sucks doesn't it? Mr.Zalgopasta 00:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I know. It's been taking a toll on my personal life so having a concrete explanation has helped a lot though (plus the meds). Things aren't as tough as they used to be around friends and stuff. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to be one of those people, but just hear me out. Was It really nessisary to Ban me from the chatroom? I never warned me about not doing that. If it counts as spam, I didnt even really take up any chat space. But really, im sorry? Even thogh I have know idea if your permently banning me or if its temperary. This place is how I make friends on the site, it really wasn't nessisary for banning me without a warning. So please, you don't have to unban me but It would be nice. CreepyNut 01:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Creepynut 'A Badass' SAID IT TOO!!!! HE WAS REFERRING TO GIRLS AS THEM AND DIDNT GET BANNED. IM SO GODDAMN TIRED OF ME THE ONLY ONE GETTING BANNED! earlier people were talking about rape and, ONLY I GOT FUCKNG WARNED. wtf. Trey: Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings. 05:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lil Wayne's Secret This is my page that was vandalized, I have already finished re-editing it but if you look through the edit history on that page you can see the last person who edited it before I fixed it. That was the person that did it. Thank you for your time. Sorry I forgot to add my signature NawfSide817 22:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Link, why did I get banned from chat the other day? I didnt do anything wrong. That Turtle guy 14:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warning I hate being new. I even think I left a message on the wrong talk page. Anyways, thanks for the warning. I'm going over the rules now, so there shouldn't be anymore trouble from me. Ranksgrown 04:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ban When will my freaking chat ban be up? Mr. Pengy 06:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I've been banned for like 6 hours. Ummm.... What did I do? Hey Can i be unbanned from chat now my connection issues have been resolved --JERICHO 02:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) hey i did not say that thing about tom cats really i did not I-I did not say that i did not say that at all plz copy paste where i said that plz if i did not take me off ban derp..! Is User:A BadAss still on chat...? UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 07:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Why was I kicked? Tell me. Blaine Earhart 01:08, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Banned? Really? Come on Come on man, I wanna talk to people about games and pastas and stuff, Y U ban me? Ren404 05:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Ren He didnt ban you, i did. That was rude and disruptive of what you did Bill9929 (talk) 05:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Why was I kickbanned? Blaine Earhart 03:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) can i be unblocked now? plz Bladethepuppet 02:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) LINK Y U NO GO ON CHAT?? Seriously why? We've been waiting for you man. It'd be great to talk to you again ^_^ Mr.Zalgopasta 00:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I have AIM - KingWaffles I have AIM, whats your e-mail? Everyone is a good writer, people just don't try to be one. -KingWaffles 23:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Reply on my talk page Please come back. Oh, Link... When I first joined this wiki you were the first one who befriended me. The chat loves you, and to be honest, we need you. Please come back. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 06:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) hey link havent spoken to ya in a while, ill try to be on SOG daily and add some pages instead of being a lazy ass hog, ill also be on SOG chat ----lolster1 Lol,what you posted "Obey the rules or i'll beat you with the megeton banhammer" was funny. I know you got the megeton hammer from Zelda oot. Lol,your funny Linkstar. Ilovecreepypasta 02:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Blocked Xan blocked you for 1 month. DO NOT UNBLOCK YOURSELF!!!!! We are waiting for an official desicion by Cleric on if your block should be lifted or if you should be desysoped. If you unblock yourself, you may increase the chance of being desysoped. Bill9929 (talk) 22:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Advice From a Friend I'd watch yourself if I were you. Just, watch what you say. You aren't exactly making friends with the newbies and as for the vets, you seem to be pretty good a making enemies. Now, hopefully you aren't desysoped. I don't think you have dug youself too far into the hole yet. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... link dont you realise what you have done? you have offended me, and the WHOLE brony community. You must be secretly on a brony hating site of some sort. You know what? i might not even be your friend anymore because of this fucking drama Dick mc slick 00:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC)lolster1 That was really offensive about Bronies. JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THEM DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE NO LESS THAN YOU. In fact, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but that's a lot coming from some guy who dropped out of high school, smokes weed, fakes mental illnesses and doesn't work, don't ya think? I think you do. Just because they watch something YOU don't like, or like something YOU don't like, does NOT make them any less than you. In fact, many of my friends are bronies and they're very successful. Hell, one of them even has a JOB at COLLEGE as a PROFESSOR, and they're a Sophmore in college. TL;DR Stop being a dickhead. I knew I was right about you not being fit to be an Admin. I will have no regrets if you get removed, too. You deserve it, after what you said. And yes, I'm mad. Blaine Earhart 00:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Watch yourself Blaine. Personally attacking him is just contributing to the drama. > Link... don't be an ass/ live and let live > Blaine... don't be an ass/ don't contribute to the drama. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *Sighs* Fine. But if he says shit to me at ALL, I will start shit. Trust me. But fine, I'll back out. For now. Blaine Earhart 00:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for cutting it, Blaine. He'll learn his lesson from this block, anyway, hopefully. It's KOROMO! 00:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) He's blocked... don't worry... he won't be starting anything. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I have protected this page for an hour to try and cool down the drama. Bill9929 (talk) 00:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) misunderstanding hello, there was a mistake when chating one day on the wiki. i was chating and i left for a minue and my little brother typed jiberish on by chatbox and entered it. then i was kickbanned from chating. please make me able to chat agin and understand it was just a misunderstanding Thank you, scencerily: Manus812 Absent Hey linkstar, sorry I wasnt here for awhile, sad, you quit the wiki. But if your calming down or just plain out of the chat and really stick to it, ill miss chatting with you. Blargh. 04:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC)SuperAwsomeGuy Anybody home? *knock knock* Linkstar, if you are here, I am just stopping by to say hi. R3DDOT 04:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) wtf man i just made a page and you deleted it in 2 seconds of making it, i didnt get to edit or add anything at all!!!Dinodude15 (talk) 01:29, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Dinodude15